


Eight - San Francisco

by GrumpyJenn



Series: River and the Doctors [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Eight - San Francisco

“Half-human, my love? _Really_?” River was amused. “And here you hadn’t even met me yet.” She shook her head at him, curls bouncing around her face.

“Oi! I was... tired,” the Doctor protested and she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him and giving him a smacking kiss on the lips.

“You were _mad_ , my love, totally mad. I liked that you. Much less... angry than the ninth you, and much less sad than the tenth. The eighth was... sweet.” River licked her lips. “And well, I got to kiss you long before you met River Song.” She gave him an arch look and a much slower and more thorough kiss... certainly more thorough a kiss than she had given him as Grace Holloway. He cooperated enthusiastically, but when she pulled away he was staring at her.

“ _You_... were Grace Holloway?” She smiled at him.

“Only for parts of that adventure, love, the bits where I got to kiss the Doctor. The real Grace Holloway quit her job around that time anyway, for the same reasons... she just wasn’t there for the denouement.” River grabbed his hand and tugged him into their room. “I’d better be careful though, Sweetie; the only reason I got away with it was that you and Grace only shared the one adventure; if she had been with you longer, even _that_ you would have noticed the differences. And the Master...” She shivered and he put his arms around her. “I think I’ll avoid him in the future. The past. Whatever.”

The Doctor nodded and kissed the top of River’s head, burying his face in her curls and breathing in her scent. The mere _thought_ of his River in the hands of the Master... well, he didn’t want to think about it at all. He yanked his attention back to what River was saying rather than dwell on that.

“It was a bit refreshing though, my love; your eighth self was _endearingly_ mad. Although a bit pacifist for my taste. Lived up to Sexy’s name for you though.” There was a warm surge of amusement in the backs of their minds at this. “Well, he did, Old Girl,” River said. “He stole a whole suit of clothes from a hospital locker, and...”

“Oi! Done that before and since!”

“Yes dear, you did. Well done. And the eighth also stole a police motorbike. I liked him.”

“Psht,” said the Doctor, “You just like the Doctor, regardless of my face.”

River looked at him seriously for a moment, then smiled that brilliant smile at him. “Yes,” she said. “Yes I do.” And she pulled him to her as the TARDIS took them both - her child and her thief, whatever his incarnation - spinning through the night.

 


End file.
